


Prime suspects

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [17]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Prime suspects

“Whoa! What happened here? Were we robbed?” Sonny carefully stepped over toys, books, and other miscellaneous items to make his way to the couch to sit. 

“Just of my sanity. And I’ll give three guesses who your primary suspects are, Detective” you quipped. You take a sip of your wine and raise an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, just as I thought” he stands and stretches. 

“OK. Where are the perps now?”, he inquires. 

“Well, the ringleaders are cleaning their rooms and their accomplice is napping. But hey, take it easy on him, he was corrupted, plus he’s adorable.”

“Noted and agree.” He looked down at you and grinned, “I’ll help you clean this up when I’m done with the interrogations.” 

Pushing yourself up from the couch you saunter over to him. “Then can you make some of your Chicken Parm? Please?”, you ask pouting your bottom lip.

“You got it, doll. Anything you want.”

“Anything? Hmmm… the possibilities.”, running a hand up his chest, you peer up at him through your lashes. His eyes darken and he pulls you close to him. He gives you a passionate kiss. He runs his hands over your body, you clutch at his back. 

You both pull away, breathless. “Wow” you pant, “we better be careful, that’s how we got the three we already have. Plus, don’t you have interrogations?” 

“Well, the interrogations can wait. And what’s one more lil’ Carisi? You have to admit, we make ‘em cute.”

“That we do”, you laugh and pull him toward the bedroom.


End file.
